


The Last Thing Expected

by Aerithbunny



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 16:45:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4270569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerithbunny/pseuds/Aerithbunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anders was traveling alone after Fenris and Hawke left...and he was saved.  But the person who saved him, was the last person he expected.  He also didn't expect said person to still be in love with him. (flames will not be tolerated, fic is safe for Anders)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Thing Expected

Pairing: Nathaniel Howe x Anders(Nanders), mentioned: Fenris x m!Hawke, mentioned: m!Mahariel x Zevran

Time Frame: post DA2

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no profit from this fanfiction.

How long had Anders been traveling alone in the deep roads after the chantry explosion? He couldn’t even remember the time. He hated the blighted deep roads, and up until a couple of weeks ago, Hawke and his boyfriend Fenris had been traveling with Anders to make sure he was ok. But they’d left when Hawke got a letter, and Fenris looked the mage in the eyes and said.

“You better not fucking die before we come back for you, Hawke would miss his best friend.”

Anders knew Fenris cared about him more than he let on, but that didn’t mean that Anders wasn’t alone down here now. Well, not alone… he was never alone. Not with Justice inside of him.

Anders stopped for a brief rest, the mage wasn’t ACTUALLY alone, he had about four apostates following him. He was leading them to freedom, their escape from the roads would of course be in a couple of days.

However THAT was when everything went wrong… during their rest, one of the young girls had tried to find food, and came back screaming. And ogre was chasing her, and Anders moved with his tired body to defend her. He was just so tired though… and he was thrown into a wall. He thought it would be the end, that was until he saw the arrows hit the beast, pinning it.

Amber eyes looked up, it couldn’t be… why would he be defending Anders? Nathaniel Howe, Anders’s former fling, old friend, and favorite grey warden.

Nathaniel took the beast down, a few new mage wardens at his side to burn the creature down. Nathaniel moved and knelt next to Anders.

“Hey, come on Anders.” spoke the gruff voice.

Anders looked up with a weak gaze, and Nathaniel picked him up… that was the last thing he remembered before blacking out.

—————-

“No! You make damn sure no one comes in here and tries to arrest him! I’m invoking the right of conscription! He was already part of the Wardens, he damn well sure is now!” yelled a familiar voice.

Anders slowly sat up, looking up at Nathaniel, who was red in the face, yelling at some Templars. They left quickly, begrudgingly, and Nathaniel pinched his forehead. He slammed the door, turning to see Anders staring at him.

“Anders…” breathed Nathaniel, a sigh of relief leaving his lips.

Anders looked away. “I don’t want to be part of the Wardens again.” he spoke stubbornly.

“I know.” said Nathaniel with a small smile.

Anders looked up at him suspiciously. “So why did you tell them that?” he asked.

“Why do you think?” Nathaniel asked, arms folding across his chest.

Anders looked perplexed, but then he fully moved up. “Your apostates are fine, we delivered them to the nearest mage outpost.” spoke Nathaniel.

Anders looked around at the five mages who were grey wardens. “I see the grey wardens have been conscripting mages.” spoke Anders.

“It’s better than being dead.” spoke one of the girls.

Anders looked at her in surprise. “Nathaniel purposely found us, we were in Templar’s hands, about to be hanged. He conscripted all of us.” spoke a boy.

Anders looked at Nathaniel in shock, the rogue sighed. “Would you all perhaps leave us?” he asked.

They nodded and left the room…

————–

“Last I checked, you weren’t a commander in the Wardens.” spoke Anders.

“Mahariel promoted me when he and Zevran left.” spoke Nathaniel.

“Well, I can’t say it hasn’t been lovely…”Anders started.

“Anders…” spoke Nathaniel.

Anders looked to him, seeing the pleading look in Nathaniel’s eyes. “What?” Anders asked.

“Can you stay one night?” Nathaniel asked.

Anders looked quizzically at him. “Why?” he asked.

“Are you telling me when we met back in the deep roads, and you looked at me with that smile… that it meant nothing?” Nathaniel asked.

He was talking about the time Hawke helped him in the deep roads, and they made eyes at each other. Anders still held a place in his heart for Nathaniel. And yet…

_You don’t belong here abomination! You don’t belong anywhere!_

The rejection, the stringing rejection from some of the Wardens. The note he’d left Nathaniel… he’d already hurt the man too much. He’d hurt Nathaniel, left him alone, even when they were lovers. Because he’d been chased out of the Wardens, for taking Justice in. Nathaniel hadn’t been able to tell off enough Wardens, but Anders didn’t want him to be hurt… especially when he’d been shoved and almost kicked out himself for back talking.

“No, I’m just saying. You can’t ask me to stay, when it will only cause you problems.” spoke Anders.

Nathaniel’s jaw dropped, he looked hurt. “Excuse me!?” he exclaimed.

Nathaniel marched over to Anders, grabbing him by the arm. “Listen here Anders, I have spent three months tracking you! Trying to find you! Helping YOUR mages along the way!” yelled Nathaniel.

Anders looked up at Nathaniel with a confused amber gaze. “Thank you Nathaniel, but you didn’t have to. Why are you even helping the mages? The Wardens are neutral.” spoke Anders.

“The Wardens are neutral, but I AM not.” spoke Nathaniel.

Anders looked into Nathaniel’s eyes, and there he saw it…

“After all this time? You still?” Anders asked in surprise.

Nathaniel let go, looking away, pain across his features. “I couldn’t do anything for you then.” he spoke.

“EVEN after I blew up the chantry!?” Anders exclaimed.

“You did what was right.” spoke Nathaniel.

“YOU think what I did was right!? Nathaniel Howe, the man who was so worried about what his father did!? Nathaniel Howe, the one who argued with me day in and out, back in Amaranthine!” Anders yelled.

“Nathaniel Howe, the man in love with you. Who was a damned fool for ever letting you leave. Nathaniel Howe, the man who realizes his mistakes and changes from them. Nathaniel Howe, the man who drove out every Warden who drove you out. Yes Anders, I believe you were right. I believe you, and I love you still.” spoke Nathaniel.

Anders felt his heart shatter. Nathaniel was still in love with him… and Anders had LEFT him. Anders had given the man every reason not to love him.

“Nate…” Anders started.

“I know… I know you can’t stay.” spoke Nathaniel.

“No Nate… I can’t stay. But maybe, maybe you could come with me?” Anders asked.

Nathaniel looked at Anders. “Why can’t you come home?” he asked.

“I don’t have a home. The keep is no home. If we go there, the Templars will come, and even attack the Wardens. I can’t put you through that Nathaniel.” spoke Anders.

Nathaniel moved and grabbed Anders by the wrists, pushing him up against a wall, kissing him hotly on the lips. Anders moaned in surprise, but kissed him back. The two of them feeling each other’s heat. Maker, how long had it been?

Nathaniel’s hand was up his robes, and soon they were both naked. Anders was being kissed like no tomorrow, like nothing else mattered except that moment. Nathaniel’s goatee scratched against Anders’s shaved beard, and his perfect lips were against Anders’s lips.

Anders could feel himself falling in love all over again. As if that silly crush on Hawke didn’t matter, as if all those years of loneliness in Dark Town didn’t matter. As if the world didn’t matter, just Nathaniel.

The man’s hands were on his ass, two fingers spreading him open with oil on them. Anders’s moans were filling the room, and he could feel Nathaniel’s erection against his own.

And then… hot wet hit Anders’s arm. And he realized Nathaniel was crying.

“After all this time, you still love me?” Anders asked.

“I never stopped.” Nathaniel spoke.

Anders moaned out and moved to take Nathaniel inside. Slowly lowering himself onto the Rogue’s cock, taking him fully. He bit his lip, there was a bit of a burn, it had been so long. But Anders didn’t care.

“I love you too.” Anders spoke softly.

Nathaniel’s eyes looked at Anders in surprise. “Maker, I never stopped loving you Nathaniel. I just didn’t want to cause you any more problems.” spoke Anders.

Nathaniel smiled and gripped his hips. “You were trouble the moment you walked in Anders. But frankly, that’s what I loved about you.” Nathaniel said.

Nathaniel made love to Anders, that cock inside of him, opening him up, hitting his prostate. His own cock being stroked and kisses on his face every few seconds. The heat between them perfect, the way they could both look into each other’s eyes with love. Long overdo feelings finally exposed. They made love all night, releasing over and over, holding each other until the sunrise.

—————-

And at sunrise… Anders decided to stay. He looked at Nathaniel and kissed his cheek. “If you’re sure about facing the templars who will come for me…” Anders spoke.

“I’m sure.” said Nathaniel.

Anders smiled a little, laying his head on Nathaniel’s chest. “Then I’ll stay.” he whispered.

Nathaniel smiled, he knew they had a lot of work ahead of them. Rescuing mages, sending them to the mage outposts or conscripting them. But he didn’t care, Anders held a fire inside of him. But so did Nathaniel, and he would make sure that his Wardens were doing what was right. And more than that, he was so happy to have Anders back in his arms finally, at last. It was the last thing, either of them expected.

\------------

Author: Reviews Are Nice ^^ thanks for reading

**Author's Note:**

> Oneshot Nanders for andersmance ^^


End file.
